Jamie Lloyd: 10 Years Later
by thehorrornoob
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after the events of Halloween 5. Jamie Lloyd is now a college student trying to live a normal life. But with Michael as her uncle, anything can become abnormal. obviously I've ignored the events in Halloween 6
1. Intro

10 years. It had been 10 years since Jamie had last seen her uncle. 10 years since anyone had seen him. Michael Myers had busted out of a jail cell killing dozens of cops on the night of October 31st, 1989. Since that night, Michael had vanished. Many presumed he was dead. But as we all know, you cannot kill evil...

The day was October 28th, 1999. Jamie was now a 19 year old girl entering her first year of college. Most of the events from a decade ago had been erased from her memory. Still, the thoughts triggered in the back of her mind from time to time. On rare occasion when she tried to get to sleep at night the image of the mask would plague her mind.

Jamie nervously approached the campus on her first day as a college student. Was she nervous about fitting in or was something much more disturbing troubling her? Just when she is about to come up the steps, someone flies straight at her, grabbing her. She jumps around to see one of her best friends from high school, Paula. "Hola chica!", she screamed to Jamie. Paula had always been a very loud (and ditzy) girl. "Oh, hey there, Paula." "What's wrong, girl?" Paula questioned. " You don't seem very excited about your first day of COLLEGE!" "I dunno." Jamie seemed worried. "Something just doesn't seem right." "Jamie, Jamie, you're just feeling nervous about being in a new place, that's all! C'mon, let's go flirt with some college men!" Paula squealed and ran quickly into the building. Jamie slowly followed when she suddenly felt an uneasy rush of wind with the feeling that someone was watching her. _Nervous about being in a new place...I hope you're right Paula. _Jamie thought to herself before stepping into the building.


	2. Settling In

That night, Jamie stepped into her dorm room to find materials scattered all over the room. Laying on the bed was a huge suitcase. Jamie assumed these were the items of her roommate, whom she still didn't know who they were. But, unfortunately, she didn't see anyone else in the room " Aw, and I was looking so forward to getting to meet my new roomie." she said aloud, a little disappointed. It was 11 o'clock PM and Jamie, being the shy, non partying girl that she is, went to bed not long after stepping into the room.

CRASH! 4 o'clock AM, Jamie was awoken to the sound of a broken bottle. She stirred up and as her eyes focused she saw a brunette, curly-haired girl walk into the dorm, half nude. "What the..." Jamie murmured as she was getting up. The girl turned around, saw Jamie, and shrieked. "WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed at Jamie. "I'm Jamie, this is the dorm I LIVE in!" "Wait...so...you're my new roommate"? The girl groaned. "Apparently so." Jamie replied, " So what's up with you coming in here at 4 in the morning half naked with a broken beer bottle on the floor?" The girl snapped "It's called having a little fun in college! Maybe you should try it some time!" "Pfft, as if." "Alright, but listen you little bitch," the girl threatened, "if you tell any instructor or professor what I'm doing, I will make your next few years here a living HELL! Got it?" "Ok ok, got it." Jamie rolled her eyes. The girl then smiled, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Christine." she smirked before flipping the lights out and going off to sleep.

Jamie awoke the next morning (or in other words, a couple hours later) at 7 AM. She got up out of bed looking half dead, due to Christine interrupting her sleep. Jamie had her first class pretty early in the morning. Christine was still asleep and Jamie decided to rush out of the dorm before Christine decided to wake up. After making it outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Jesus...and I was looking forward to meeting that thing?_ she thought. Paula came rushing to her as usual upon spotting her. "JAMIE!" She squealed. "Paula!" Jamie said just above an average voice, because she was so tired. She wondered how Paula could be so full of energy even at 7 AM. "Eek, Jamie, you won't believe how much fun I had last night, I have the best roommate ever!" Paula squeaked. "Lucky you..." "What's wrong, how did you do last night?" Jamie responded, "Let's just say, my night was a living hell." "Aww, well that's too bad...but I bet going to class and seeing all the cute guys there will make you forget about it!" Paula perked up again. "Yeah...maybe so" Jamie weakly replied as Paula grabbed her arm rushing her straight into class.

Mythology was the class they had in the morning. Jamie and Paula sat together in the back. Immediately, Paula began eying all the men around them. Jamie was still half asleep. About five minutes later, a short man with a bald head walked in. "Good morning, class, my name is Mr. Peters. And I will be your Mythology Professor." Several students snickered. "Now, can anyone here name some famous myths?" "Penis length is measured by shoe size!" a boy yelled out. Nearly all the class erupted in laughter. The professor glared. "Thank you for that interesting bit of mythology, young man." "Would anyone here like to name some myths that don't have to do with genitalia?" The class was silent. Mr. Peters sighed. "Well...has anyone here heard about a recent local myth?" Suddenly, most of the class became interested. "Yes, it happened right here in Haddonfield." the Professor continued. Jamie became a bit uneasy. "A terrible psychopath, a killer. This man has killed over 20 people in the past 20 years. Some say he isn't a human. Some say he is pure evil. And every Halloween, he comes back to feast upon more souls. His name is...Michael Myers." Just then, Jamie screamed. She started shaking and yelling in an uncontrollably manner. "My god, what is wrong?" Mr. Peters asked . But she couldn't reply or come under control. "Calm down, dear!" the Professor yelled. Jamie continued to scream and shake. "Quick, would someone call the clinic down here?" Mr. Peters yelled to the class. Whatever Jamie was experiencing, it was a lot more than tense nerves...


End file.
